It is important for a resident to be able to access their mailbox in order to retrieve their mail. Likewise, it is also important that the mail carrier be able to access the mailbox in order to deliver the mail in a timely manner. Without the ability for a resident and mail carrier to have access to the mailbox, the intended mail recipient may not be able to receive important information they would have otherwise received.
There are many issues regarding mailboxes and the typical location of a mailbox. Mailboxes are often damaged by snowplows or other vehicles and are often times inaccessible if snow has accumulated around them. Because a mailbox is typically attached to a post or equivalent structure in a fixed manner, it is not readily moved to gain access. This sometimes makes it difficult or even dangerous for mail carriers to reach the mailbox in order to deliver the mail. If there is sufficient difficulty or risk for the mail carrier to deliver the mail, they may not be able to deliver the mail to the intended recipient. For example, accumulated snow makes it a challenge for the mail recipient to retrieve their mail, especially if the recipient is elderly or physically handicapped. As a result, the intended recipient may not receive vital mailed information. The typical solution for this issue is for the resident to shovel the area around the mailbox in order for it to be accessible by them and the mail carrier. However, this is very inconvenient and in the case of the elderly or physically handicapped, it can be impossible, unsafe and/or healthy.
Therefore, an apparatus that allows a mailbox to be selectively moved from a retracted position to an extended position in order to facilitate easy access when the mailbox is not readily and/or safely accessible and that allows the mailbox to be readily moved back to the retracted position would be useful and advantageous.